Álvaro Uribe/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| |Álvaro Uribe como presidente electo, visitó al entonces Primer Ministro de Canadá, Jean Chrétien (1993-2003), con quien dialogó sobre "la necesidad de hacer ese tratado de comercio, de desmonte de la doble tributación para promover inversiones, y el tratado de promoción de inversiones". Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Álvaro Uribe Explicó que las conversaciones continuaron con el Primer Ministro Paul Martin y después con el actual, Stephen Harper. Álvaro Uribe - Stephen Harper.jpg| Saludo del Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el Primer Ministro Stephen Harper, tras la firma del TLC entre Colombia y Canadá, este viernes 21 de noviembre, en Lima, Perú. Foto: Alex Campos Estados Unidos * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El Tratado de Libre Comercio fue el tema que trataron el Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el ex Presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter, durante una reunión celebrada este domingo 17 de agosto en Plains, Georgia. SP - Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - Bill Clinton.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez camina con el ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, hacia el interior de la Casa de Nariño, tras recibir al ex gobernante en la sede presidencial. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP . Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush stands with Colombian President Alvaro Uribe Tuesday, Jan. 13, 2009, during ceremonies honoring the 2009 Presidential Medal of Freedom Recipients in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Chris Greenberg. The White House Álvaro Uribe - Barack Obama.jpg| El saludo entre Barack Obama y Álvaro Uribe fue cordial este lunes en la Casa Blanca, pero de la reunión no salió un panorama claro para el TLC Foto: Edgar Becerra Donald Trump - Sin imagen.jpg| “No obstante, una persona con acceso a las actividades privadas de Trump explicó que Uribe se habría reunido con él el jueves por la noche gracias a la iniciativa del senador Republicano por la Florida, Marco Rubio” y calificó el encuentro como “un error”. Álvaro Uribe - Hillary Clinton.jpg| La secretaria de Estado estadounidense, Hillary Clinton (i), estrecha la mano del presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe (d), durante una rueda de prensa conjunta hoy, miércoles 9 de junio de 2010, en la Casa de Nariño, en Bogotá. EFE América Central Costa Rica * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Abel Pacheco.jpg| Los presidentes de Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco; Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, y Antonio Saca, de El Salvador, esperaban ayer la toma de la foto. | AFP Álvaro Uribe - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez, y de Costa Rica, Óscar Arias Sánchez, al comienzo de la reunión que sostuvieron este martes en el salón Protocolario de la Casa de Nariño. El Mandatario costarricense, Premio Nobel de Paz 1987, termina su período presidencial el próximo 8 de mayo. Foto Felipe Ariza - SP. Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez se reunió este sábado en San José de Costa Rica con la nueva Mandataria de la Nación centroamericana, Laura Chinchilla. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP. Costa Rica. Presidencia de la República México * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Ernesto Zedillo, Felipe Calderón y a la derecha el presidente de Colombia Álvaro Uribe. REUTERS Álvaro Uribe - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe (i), estrecha la mano del ex presidente mexicano y actual copresidente de la Internacional Demócrata del Centro (IDC), Vicente Fox (d). Foto: EFE/Leopoldo Smith Álvaro Uribe - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón (i), escucha a su homólogo colombiano, Álvaro Uribe Vélez. EFE/PRESIDENCIA Álvaro Uribe - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El gobernador del Estado de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, saluda al presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Velez, con quien participó en el panel América Latina: democracia contra desarrollo en el Foro Económico Mundial. Caribe Cuba * Ver Álvaro Uibe - Fidel Castro.jpg| El entonces presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, con Fidel Castro en Ecuador, el 4 de enero de 2002. Foto: El Tiempo, Archivo Álvaro Uribe - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente Álvaro Uribe saluda a su homólogo de Cuba, Raúl Castro, en presencia de los mandatarios de Bolivia, Evo Morales, y de Chile, Michelle Bachelet. Efe / El País América del Sur Argentina * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| DUHALDE Y EL COLOMBIANO ALVARO URIBE, EL VIERNES EN BOGOTÁ. La razón Álvaro Uribe - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Álvaro Uribe, cuando se reunieron para acordar el avance en la búsqueda de acuerdos bilaterales de comercio. (Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Álvaro Uribe - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Fuerte sismo asustó a los mandatarios en Chile. Los primeros temblores sucedieron pocos minutos antes de que Piñera asumiera y continuaron durante gran parte de la ceremonia. "Asustó mucho", reconoció el presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe (i). Álvaro Uribe - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El jefe de Gobierno de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Mauricio Macri, recibió hoy al ex presidente y actual senador de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, con quien coincidió en la preocupación por “el avance del narcotráfico y el crimen organizado en la región”. Fotos: Nahuel Padrevecchi-gv/gcba Bolivia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Exmandatarios Álvaro Uribe y Jorge Quiroga critican la permisividad de líderes con Cuba y Venezuela | Noticias del Perú | LaRepublica.pe Álvaro Uribe - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| CARMEN DE VIBORAL, Colombia.– Los presidentes de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez; Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada; Colombia, Álvaro Uribe; y Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez; escuchan el himno nacional de Colombia durante la clausura de la Cumbre Andina. AFP Álvaro Uribe - Carlos Mesa.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez saluda al ex Presidente de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa, con quien se reunió este jueves 2 de abril. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP. Lugar: Bogotá Álvaro Uribe - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales y Álvaro Uribe se saludan en la cumbre en México.| Reuters Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) and Colombian President-elect Alvaro Uribe shake hands after Uribe's arrival at the Alvorada Palace in Brasilia, July 21 Álvaro Uribe - Lula da Silva.jpg| Las duras críticas de exmandatario se debieron a un trino en el que se aseguró que el exmandatario brasileño dijo en Bogotá “que no le tenía confianza al Gobierno de Álvaro Uribe”.(Foto: Colprensa / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Chile * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| El presidente colombiano, Álvaro Uribe (centro), el hondureño, Ricardo Maduro (der.), y el expresidente chileno Eduardo Frei, el domingo en Japón. La Nación Álvaro Uribe - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe conversa con el ex Presidente de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, con quien se encontró este martes en la sede de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York. Foto: Presidencia - SP Nueva York, EE.UU Álvaro Uribe - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Uribe se reunió con Bachelet. Álvaro Uribe - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Saludo entre el Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez y el Mandatario electo de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, este miércoles en Santiago de Chile. Hoy jueves 11 de marzo, con la presencia del Presidente colombiano, el nuevo Jefe de Estado chileno tomará posesión. Presidencia de la República Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| Su relación con el presidente Álvaro Uribe tuvo dos etapas: en una López le ayudó a crecer como político y en la otra fue su contradictor respecto a temas como el acuerdo humanitario. Semana.com Álvaro Uribe - Belisario Betancur.jpg| El expresidente Belisario Betancur saluda al presidente Álvaro Uribe durante la reunión de la Comisión Asesora de Relaciones Exteriores. Al fondo, la ex embajadora María Emma Mejía. Foto: Foto tomada de Presidencia Álvaro Uribe - César Gaviria.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria Trujillo arremetió en contra de su homólogo Álvaro Uribe Vélez, luego de convertirse en el jefe de la campaña de Juan Manuel Santos. Álvaro Uribe - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Samper asegura que Uribe pone "palos en la rueda" al Gobierno. Vanguardia Álvaro Uribe - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Los expresidentes Andrés Pastrana y Álvaro Uribe se reunieron para ratificar la campaña por el No. FOTO ARCHIVO COLPRENSA Álvaro Uribe - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Álvaro Uribe pidió reunión con el presidente Juan Manuel Santos. FOTO ARCHIVO COLPRENSA Álvaro Uribe - Iván Duque.jpg| El expresidente Álvaro Uribe con el actual mandatario Iván Duque. AFP Ecuador * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Lucio Gutierrez.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano Lucio Gutierrez saludando al presidente colombiano Alvaro Uribe en la Cumbre de Monterrey (México). Álvaro Uribe - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio acompañado de Álvaro Uribe durante los honores en el palacio Nariño en Bogotá. Foto: Archivo EL COMERCIO Álvaro Uribe - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Álvaro Uribe Foto: Archivo SEMANA Paraguay * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente Duarte afirmó que las FARC están en contacto con el crimen organizado en su país. Foto: AP Álvaro Uribe - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo Méndez: Fernando Lugo y Alvaro Uribe, durante la reunión mantenida en la residencia presidencial. Tomada el 5 de agosto de 2009. Flickr Álvaro Uribe - Federico Franco.jpg| El presidente Franco (d) conversa con el exman- datario de Colombia Alvaro Uribe en el Hotel Bourbon antes de la disertación. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| Toledo y Uribe planeaban discutir en el Gloria una estrategia conjunta contra el narcotráfico. Foto AP Alan García - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| El presidente peruano, Alan García (Izq.), recibió ayer en el Palacio de Gobierno en Lima a su homólogo colombiano, Álvaro Uribe. | EFE Uruguay * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Batlle y Uribe intercambiaron elogios mutuos durante la visita del presidente uruguayo a Bogotá. AP Álvaro Uribe - José Mujica.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez, saluda al nuevo Presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica. Foto: Presidencia - SP Montevideo, Uruguay Álvaro Uribe - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Reunión entre los Presidentes de Uruguay y Colombia. Tabaré Vázquez y Álvaro Uribe respectivamente, en las Oficinas Presidenciales de Suárez y Reyes. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay. Venezuela * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, y de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, tuvieron un encontronazo. AP / BBC Álvaro Uribe - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Álvaro Uribe junto a Nicolás Maduro, cuando éste era canciller. / EFE Fuentes Categoría:Álvaro Uribe